


Duels & Demons

by Pekinaso



Series: Usurper [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekinaso/pseuds/Pekinaso
Summary: Strong loyalties between Guardians that allied with the Drifter and Guardians that sided with the Praxic Order come to an explosive head. When the two groups clash, a mysterious new enemy comes to reap the rewards and threatens to unleash an unspeakable evil.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Usurper [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178339





	1. Allegiance

Nova and her fireteam stepped out towards the giant gateway in The Derelict, guns in hand. They had received word that a fireteam was trying to bug The Derelict itself in an attempt to learn the Drifter’s secrets. Nova had no idea if it was sanctioned by the Praxic Order or if the Guardians were doing it out of their own free will. Nova raised her Malfeasance and glanced back at her team: all Hunters, each wielding a different weapon in their hands. She looked over to her right at the path that led to a hidden area in the back, presumably where Drifter liked to spend his alone time; it was where she had discovered the first of Drifter’s tapes. She began walking there, her steps slow and careful as she looked out for things like tripmines. After a careful inspection, Nova stepped out into the open and aimed her hand cannon, only to find empty space. She scoffed and started to run quietly, being extra cautious of the clanking of the metal beneath her boots. She heard the Hunters running just as quietly behind her; they were masters of stealth after all. She entered into the open, snow-covered area and aimed again. They had to be there. Nova holstered her Malfeasance and drew her Subtle Calamity instead, peeking into the shack and drawing the bowstring back slowly. She spotted a leg. Bingo.

The arrow pierced the Titan’s leg and exploded, causing the Titan to collapse. Yelling ensued as the Hunters aimed their guns, and two Guardians stepped out: a Warlock and another Titan. The first Titan was quickly healed by his Ghost, and he too stepped out, throwing a hammer at Nova and her team. The Hunters dodged while Nova slid out of the way, and then the shootout began. Nova drew her Malfeasance and filled the Warlock with bullets before he could use his Ace of Spades, causing them to explode and killing him as a result. The second Titan rushed one of the Hunters and shoulder charged him into a wall, crushing and killing said Hunter. Despite that, the two remaining Hunters ganged up on the Titan and unloaded their guns into him until he too fell dead. The original Titan burst into flame and conjured a flaming hammer in his hand. As he threw one and hit another Hunter, setting him ablaze and killing him, the last Hunter too exploded in a burst of fire as he launched up into the air and spun, raining down flaming knives as he did. The knives pierced the body of the Sunbreaker and detonated, killing him.

Ghosts spawned above their respective downed Guardians, hoping to resurrect them, but Nova and the last Hunter, still giving off heat, shook their heads as they aimed at them. Suddenly, an arrow pierced the helmet of the Hunter and gave off an electric burst, which injured Nova. The Hunter fell, dead, as Nova attempted to Blink away, but collapsed in the snow instead.

“You never were good at using Blink, were you?” a voice called out to her. Nova heard the bowstring draw this time and she looked back at the source. Through the swirling snow, she saw a Warlock clad in white.

Wait.

White.

“You…”

“Sol. Sol Saldo.”


	2. Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two Warlocks engage in a duel to the death.

The Warlock approached Nova, aiming the arrow of his Trinity Ghoul at her bony helmet. She chuckled.

“So, you finally gave me a name. All this time, I thought you were nameless.”

“Under unfortunate circumstances, too.”

Nova twisted around so that she stared straight at the arrow, but cocked Malfeasance up at Sol’s own helmet.

“I wouldn’t, otherwise I’ll unload three rounds in your head before you can let go of that bowstring.”

“You’re not that fast. We both know that.”

“You’re right. But this gun is.”

“You’ll die if I let go of this string.”

“Why are you here, trying to bug this ship?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Oh? I think it is. I’m supposed to have Drifter’s back, and I don’t go back on my word.”

“It’s none of his business either.”

“Was this an order from Aunor?”

“Perhaps.”

“I’ve never thought you to be the secretive type, Sol.”

Nova let Malfeasance roll out of her hand and it fell into the snow. As it seemed to dissipate into bits of data and light, a sword manifested in her hand instead: a double-edged black and red sword with a European-style hilt. Before Sol could register the change in weapons, Nova slid the blade between her helmet and the arrow’s head and kicked him in the stomach, pushing him away from her. She rolled to her feet and stood up, holding Stryker’s Sure Hand out in front of her. Sol did not fire his arrow but instead relaxed the bowstring. Like Malfeasance, it too disappeared in bits of light and data, and in his hand was a sword as well: Future Safe 10.

“You know I’m the better fighter between us, Nova.”

“Is that supposed to dissuade me from a sword duel?”

Nova lunged forward, swinging the blade to her left. Sol guarded and took a step back, then swung his own sword upwards, leaving a trail of Solar energy as it arced upwards. Nova barely dodged the strike, but she did Blink backwards to make distance. However, Sol Blinked forward towards her and attempted to slash at her, the sword still glowing with flames. The blade slightly ripped Nova’s robes, but she retaliated with her own uppercut, Arc energy momentarily coating the blade. His robes suffered a rip as he stepped back, but he did not relent.

The duel continued between the two of them until their swords no longer sparked with elemental Light. Still they raised their swords once more, prepared to strike each other down, until the sound of resurrections interrupted them. The Hunters, Titans, and Warlock were back, weapons drawn.

However, Nova felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand. There was someone else here with them all.


	3. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel has arrived. Utilizing a new ability to create Motes out of Guardians, resulting in final deaths, he lures the Warlocks into a cruel trap.

Nova dropped her sword and tackled Sol to the ground while also pushing him back a few feet. She felt the Future Safe 10 dig into her armor as a result, cutting shallowly into her torso. She winced and grimaced as the sword dug in deeper, injuring her further, as she fell on it. As the two Warlocks dropped, an arrow of pure Void Light pierced the snow covered ground and exploded into a swirling orb of Void Light, which then sprang tendrils that latched onto the other six Guardians present. They looked around in panic as they struggled to escape the tether, but then things got worse. The Hunters, the Titans, and the one Warlock were consumed by the Void energy, but not a single body was left behind. Instead, Motes were left in their wake—six Motes from the six Guardians.

The tether shrank into nothingness, and a Hunter walked into the area. Sol pushed Nova off his sword, and she collapsed weakly into the snow. Sol called back his Trinity Ghoul to replace his Future Safe and drew the bowstring back, aiming for the Hunter’s hood.

“Azazel…!”

The Hunter chuckled darkly.

“Hello, old friend. Did you miss me?”

Nova summoned Scorpius in secret, concealing him with her robes, and he healed her quickly before disappearing again. She pushed herself up to her feet and looked back at Azazel.

“Ah, the devil Hunter returns! I was starting to wonder if Shin got to you.”

“Shin Malphur? Don’t make me laugh.”

Azazel sidestepped the arrow Sol fired, then proceeded to collect the Motes, inspecting them as he grabbed them. The Motes reflected their paltry light on his hood, yet his helmet also seemed to absorb any light cast on it.

“How…?” Sol questioned, his voice quivering with shock and rage.

“What? Make Motes out of Guardians?” Azazel closed his fist on the Motes, holding them tightly. “I’ve been doing some research.”

A slug radiating with Darkness stabbed into Azazel’s knee, crippling him. He turned his attention away from the Motes and to Nova, who held the smoky Malfeasance in her hand.

“Looks like this works pretty well on you, considering your armor’s all taken from… well, Taken.”

“I didn’t think you would backstab me like this, Nova,” Azazel chuckled darkly as he slowly straightened back up. Underneath her helmet, Nova’s eye twitched once.

“You found my messages. They weren’t meant for you.”

“I thought we were friends, you and I.”

“I cannot let this stand, Azazel. Partners or not, I cannot let you continue harvesting Guardians for… what, exactly? What is your motive?”

Azazel snickered before turning away and strolling back out into the open area of The Derelict. Was he trying to get away?

“We have to catch him, Nova,” Sol spoke up as he stood. “We can’t let him get away with those Motes.”

“Did you think I was just going to stand here and watch him leave?”

The two Warlocks followed after Azazel, discovering that he had set tripmines along the path. They ducked and weaved their way around the lasers, taking care not to set any off, and approached Azazel, who stood before the gateway at the bottom of the platforms. He stared into the empty space within the ring, Motes still in hand.

“Would you two mind being test subjects for me?” he asked, his gaze still fixated on the gateway. Sol drew his Trinity Ghoul’s bowstring.

“Hand the Motes over, Azazel.”

“Always playing the hero, eh, Sol?” Azazel turned around slowly to face the Warlocks. “The heroic ‘White Knight’.”

“Azazel, just hand over the Motes,” Nova said sternly, aiming Malfeasance at his head.

“You were never the hero type, Nova. What compels you to want to be now?”

“I’ve made deals. I’ve made promises. I’ve taken sides. I’m only upholding my own sense of honor.”

“How pitiful.”

The gateway suddenly activated, exerting a strong pull that inevitably sucked in the three Guardians, pulling them into The Haul. Azazel raised his fist, the Motes glowing brightly. He smiled cruelly underneath his helmet. The sound of swirling wind and energy alerted the Warlocks.

“Nova, the portal’s open…” Sol told her rather nervously. Nova froze.

“That’s not the portal…”


	4. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warlocks combat Azazel's Mote-controlled minion, a shadowy replication of Oryx, the Taken King himself.

A giant blight materialized above where the portal would be before it finally burst open to reveal the Likeness of Oryx, a shadowy echo of the Taken King himself. He roared at both Nova and Sol before bombarding them with axion bolts from his claws. Azazel himself retreated a fair distance away, still tightly clutching the now dimmer Motes. He snickered darkly to himself as he watched his experiment unfold.

Oryx flapped his great wings mightily as he attempted to overwhelm the Warlocks. Sol Blinked away and fired an arrow at Oryx’s head to draw his attention. The King growled and set his three eyes on the Awoken, and stretched out his glowing claws towards him. Nova could feel the raw, explosive power of Void Light swelling within her, but it continued to build up; it was not yet at its limit. She clenched her teeth as she began to empty a full clip of Malfeasance into the giant Taken’s head, body, and wings. Oryx roared once more, louder this time, as the slugs detonated three separate times; for a moment, it appeared that the Taken King began to falter, as his wings flapped slower and he seemed to slunch forward weakly. However, he twisted his body around and exited the plane of existence for a moment before reappearing behind the Warlocks, no longer in a stunned state. He stretched out his claws on both hands this time and turned them palm up as a dark miasma swirled around the torn ends of his robes.

“Sol! He’ll kill us if we don’t stun him!”

“Can’t you just shoot him with fifteen bullets again?”

“It’s going to take a lot more than that…”

Sol looked at Nova, and she looked at him. They nodded in agreement. The Void Light within Nova reached its peak, just as it had in Sol. Nova willed the energies to come forth, blanketing her body in Void energy as she drew her arm back. She had done this many times before; it was the first ability she had ever achieved full mastery in.

The raw power of the Void began to collect in her hand, causing her entire arm to glow bright purple. The Skull on her head hummed and whispered as she collected the entirety of the Void energies within her inside her palm. She glanced over at Sol; he too was consumed in Void Light, his arm aglow with the purple energy. He met her gaze. They nodded once again.

Together, the Warlocks leaped into the air and thrust their empowered hands forward, launching giant spheres of concentrated Void energy. Their density caused them to float slowly through the air, but they sought their target with ease. Upon coming into contact with the Taken King, the spheres burst violently, causing Oryx to flinch and cease his attack as the miasma at his feet dispersed. The spheres split into four smaller ones each, which then curved back towards Oryx, bringing him down to his knees. This was their chance.

Sol drew forth his Perfect Paradox and began to unload its rounds into the great Taken, while Nova began to empty magazine after magazine of Malfeasance, creating detonations every five bullets. Each shot stunned him further, and he tried several times to rise back up into the air to no avail. His wings fluttered and faltered, and he could only roar and growl in fury and pain.

In the distance, Azazel scowled. He was tempted to use the Motes once more to summon more Taken, until he heard a mysterious sound: someone else had come through the gateway.


	5. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Warlocks give their final stand, a new Guardian arrives to turn the tide.

Once Sol’s Perfect Paradox and Nova’s Malfeasance had run out of ammo, they drew forth their swords, only to remember that the swords currently lacked the potential to utilize the energies of the Light. In that moment of hesitation, Oryx rose into the sky once more, roaring furiously. He twisted again and teleported over to where he had first appeared above the Nine’s portal. He growled and appeared to sneer as he turned his hands up and began to charge up his powerful attack once more. Sol widened his eyes.

“We have to stop him!”

“We don’t have the firepower…” Nova lamented. She felt the Void Light within her faintly; her Skull had tried to siphon further Void Light for her to utilize, but it only fed on death, and Nova had given it none. She waved her hand down at her feet and created a small pulsing circle of Light that helped to heal her. She switched to her Subtle Calamity and aimed at Oryx’s head.

“Nova…”

“If we don’t try, we definitely won’t make it, Sol. Now come on.” She let loose a fully drawn arrow, which sank into Oryx’s face, but hardly made him blink. Sol stood in Nova’s rift and began to fire arrows from his own Trinity Ghoul. They knew they were damaging the Taken King, but it was not enough. Would the Warlocks die here?

They both heard a small yet mighty burst of flame behind them, followed by three consecutive shots of pure, concentrated Solar energy, all of which struck Oryx’s face. The Taken King roared once more, a different roar this time—one of defeat—as his body seemed to both dissipate and collapse in on itself. The Warlocks looked back. Standing a short distance behind them was a Hunter, consumed in fire, a hand cannon of pure Solar energy burning in his hand. Azazel, nor his Ghost, Fenrir, was nowhere to be found. The Hunter scowled.

“Damnit… he got away again…” The flames faded into the wind, leaving behind heat and sparks. His hand cannon was replaced with a basic sidearm. Sol tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

“You look familiar. Have we met before?” he asked curiously. The Hunter stared at him.

“A Warlock clad in white… yes, I believe we have met once before, at the foot of the Black Heart. You watched me destroy the Sol Progenies.”

“Wait, that was you?”

“I’ve seen you before, but I’m sure you’ve never seen me,” Nova interjected as she pointed at the Hunter. “I had a vision of a young Gunslinger who was a master of the Golden Gun.”

“Are you sure that wasn’t just Shin Malphur, Nova?” Sol questioned.

“No, it wasn’t. It was you, Hunter. You match the look.”

“I chase Azazel is all. He must be destroyed.”

“Now, hold on. There is a possibility that he can be saved—”

“Was Yor saved?” the Hunter growled, cutting Nova off.

Silence. After a moment, Sol began to slowly approach the Hunter.

“Say, what is your name?”

The Hunter paused for a moment as Sol extended his hand. He looked Sol in the eye and shook his hand in respect.

“Leonidas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> The real story begins! It starts thanks to the Allegiance quest, but continues to grow beyond it. This is my largest story, having 4 parts, with this part being the prequel and also being the shortest with 5 chapters. It's a work that I'm quite proud of, so please enjoy!  
> Don't be afraid to correct spelling/grammar + drop constructive criticism!


End file.
